Bruised
by Bokuso-chi
Summary: "I fell in love with her when we were together, then fell deeper in love with her in the years we were apart." - ― Nicholas Sparks, Dear John


__So here is my attempt at a song fanfic. The song is Bruised by Jack's Mannequin.

Oh, and under no way shape or form do I own this manga.

* * *

_I've got my things; I'm good to go._

It would appear to the common eye that Usui Takumi was no ordinary young man. Of course, he wasn't. Tall, with unruly blonde hair, striking emerald eyes, and a body any male models would kill for, he was indeed devilishly handsome. Beneath his usual bored expression, glinted the light of a mind that had spent most of it's time deep in thought. He gave off an aura of a life shrouded in secrets and mystery.

For the ump-teenth time, he checked his watch.

She was late.

_You met me at the terminal._

As if summoned by his thoughts, Ayuzawa Misaki weaved her way through the busy Tokyo airport. A small smile broke out on his lips as his eyes followed the raven hair darting in and out of the way of the other passengers.

For someone who did not smile often to begin with, they were becoming an even rarer event.

'Hey,' she said before standing awkwardly before him. Her golden eyes looked everywhere but his green ones. His were raking up and down her body, examining her, as he saw the slight puffiness and vague red rim; The tell tale signs that she had been crying.

Without a word, Takumi reached out and wrapped her in his arms. He could feel his defenses weakening down, the wall he spent the morning building was crumbling. _  
_

_Just one more plane ride, and it's done._

He had spent his last morning in Japan video calling England, finalizing everything. Once he had graduated, he knew this was going to happen.

When he would be back, he was unaware. When he could see her again, he did not know.

Hot tears that almost never came streamed down his face. He could feel himself breaking with every soul-racking sob she made.

Kisses rained down on Misaki's exposed neck, mixing with his tears.

All he could do was hold on.

_We stood like statues at the gate, vacations come and gone too late. There's so much sun where I'm from, I had to give it away, had to give you away._

'I love you. I love you. I love you.' The words flowed from her mouth like a well-worn mantra.

_And we spent four days on an island at your family's old hotel__  
__Sometimes perfection can be...__  
__It can be perfect hell__  
__Perfect...__  
_

'Last call for those boarding the plane en route to London.'

The announcement drifted to them, as if floating through a haze.

At that moment, Misaki flung herself at him, her mouth squarely on his. He tried to put every unsaid sentence into his response.

With the last of his strength, Takumi tore free, but not without one final chaste kiss.

'I love you.'

And then he was gone.

_Hours pass and she still counts the minutes__that I am not there. I swear I didn't mean for it to feel like this,__like every inch of me is bruised.__  
__Don't fly fast.__  
__Oh pilot, can you help me?__  
__Can you make this last?__  
__This plane is all I've got, so keep it steady now.__  
__'Cause every inch you see is bruised.__  
_

He found the seat in economy that he insisted on with ease. Next to the window, he would have a view of the place he was leaving behind.

In front of him the stewardess was going through the standard safety measures. Takumi felt the plane lurch under him. Before he knew it, they were in the air. He paid for the overpriced headphones in a pitiful attempt to do something with himself. He felt antsy and could not sit still.

_I lace my Chucks, I walk the aisle,__I take my pills__, __the babies cry...__  
__All I hear is what's playing through the in-flight radio.__  
__Now every word of every song__I ever heard that made me want to stay__is what's playing through the in-flight radio.__  
_

Sitting here, he replayed the last couple of days. He stowed her away on an island owned by his Japanese family. It was his grandmother's idea.

Walking hand in hand on the beach barefoot, picnics by the sea, hands led by more experienced hands on their explorations in the mist of the night; The images flashed through his mind.

Her memorizing figure, that breathtaking blush, the feel of her skin under his delicate touch, the way she trembled beneath him. It was all burned into his memory.

His heart swelled. _  
_

_And I, I am finally waking up._

A single tear leaked from the corner of his eye.

_Hours pass and she still counts the minutes__that I am not there.__  
__I swear I didn't mean for it to feel like this__ l__ike every inch of me is bruised.__  
__Don't fly fast__  
__Oh pilot, can you help me?__  
__Can you make this last?__  
__This plane is all I've got, so keep it steady now__  
__'Cause every inch you see is bruised._

Where was she now? Takumi ached to by her side. He needed to know how his Misaki was. He needed her to be okay. He needed more time, time that he didn't have.

His mind, heart and soul reached out to her.

_So read your books, but stay out late some nights,__ a__nd don't think that you can't stop by the bar.__  
__You haven't shown your face here since the bad news.__  
_

Takumi dreamed of when he would be back, able to hold her in his arms, to protect her.

_Well, I'm here 'til close with fingers crossed__ e__ach night 'cause your place isn't far._

He hoped and prayed she wouldn't overwork herself like she usually did. Pain crept its way into his heart to imagine a Misaki-less world. Yes.. She needed to take care of herself.

_And hours pass...__  
__Hours pass_

He pulled out his picture of her. His finger delicately traced the outline of her face.

Something in him roared back to life.

No, he would not be apart from her for long. This he knew for sure: his grandfather would not rule his life, and whatever came, he would protect his Misaki until his last breath.

_She still counts the minutes__  
__That I am not there__  
__I swear I didn't mean for it to feel like this__  
__Like every inch of me is bruised (bruised)__  
__And don't fly fast__  
__Oh pilot, can you help me?__  
__Can you make this last?__  
__This plane is all I've got, so keep it steady now__  
__'Cause every inch you see is bruised__  
__Bruised, bruised.  
_

* * *

So how was it? Please review!


End file.
